A Crônica da Deusa Esquecida
by Wlad
Summary: Após a luta contra Poseidon, Saori tem de se esforçar para cuidar do Santuario  e administrar a Fundação Kido, mas uma outra faceta desconhecida de sua vida se desdobra, tornando a vida da deusa ainda mais intrincada.


**A CRÔNICA DA DEUSA ESQUECIDA **

Quando Saori assumiu seu destino como Atena, sua vida não lhe trouxe mais facilidades, mesmo após a luta contra Poseidon há um tempo atrás; pois precisa se desdobrar para dar conta de auxiliar tanto a administração do Santuário quanto da fundação Kido deixada por seu avô adotivo, Mitsumasa Kido, no Japão.

Algumas vezes por ano ela tem que deixar o santuário na Grécia e passar alguns dias no Japão, mas ela lamenta que desta vez seu retorno ao Japão levou mais tempo do que ela gostaria. E infelizmente veio para uma passagem bem rápida, para ver umas pendências e partir logo. Por isso somente Seiya veio com ela desta vez.

Seiya, aproveita seu tempo livre visitando o orfanato no qual passou o inicio de sua infância. Esteve lá dentro e conversou com todos que conhecia. Ficou feliz em ver que boa parte das crianças que conhecia têm sido adotadas nesses ultimo anos. E, nesse momento, ao ajeitar a mochila em suas costas, pronto a sair, dá uma ultima observada no pátio do orfanato, vendo ali algumas novas crianças brincarem. Isto lhe dá uma certa angústia por ver que crianças sem pais ainda é uma constante em sua terra, e é um mal que por mais deuses mal intencionados que ele derrote, nunca vai acabar. Ele vira-se para partir, quando escuta uma voz chamar seu nome.

É Mino, sua amiga do orfanato, com a qual ele já havia conversado hoje, mas agora ela aparece trazendo um envelope branco em suas mãos.

— Seiya, eu quase esqueci de te passar isso.

O cavaleiro pega o envelope e ao vira-lo dos dois lados percebe escrito: "Para Seiya" no lado do destinatário, mas nada há no lado do remetente.

— Deixaram isso no meu quarto há um tempo atrás. – afirma Mino

— Tem idéia de quem foi?

— Não, mas deve ter sido de alguma criança. Você tem muitos fãs aqui.

Seiya coça a cabeça um pouco encabulado.

— Você que está dizendo.

Depois, na Mansão Kido, Seiya passa esta mesma carta para Saori, a qual estranha ao observar o envelope com o nome de Seiya.

— Essa carta é para você na verdade. – afirma ele

Ela abre e lê uma carta escrita com impecável caligrafia e ortografia em japonês.

"Senhorita Saori Kido,

Desculpe o método indireto que utilizei para enviar esta correspondência, mas é muito difícil contatá-la diretamente devido ao rigor de sua segurança. O motivo desta carta é uma súplica, por minha parte e por parte de uma senhora idosa que tem a saúde debilitada e que gostaria de realizar um último desejo: Voltar a vê-la, Saori, mais uma vez antes de partir. Se aceitar minha súplica podemos nos encontrar aonde você quiser "

— Eu acho isso muito suspeito.- diz Seiya

— Concordo Seiya, mas gostaria de entender o que significa "voltar a vê-la" na carta.

— Saori, não acho uma boa idéia. — reafirma Seiya.

Saori respira fundo e concorda:

— Tem razão Seiya, não é prudente. — a jovem deusa decide pôr aquela correspondência numa gaveta de sua cômoda do quarto.

A tarde continua a passar, e Saori, elegantemente vestida, está agora no salão de reunião da mansão, sentada à cabeceira de uma longa mesa retangular, onde as laterais da mesa estão ocupadas com vinte pessoas, cada qual representante de uma área da Fundação Kido.

Na outra ponta da mesa há um homem de terno e óculos, na frente de uma tela, na qual há diversos gráficos em forma de pizza impressos. Ele faz vários comentários técnicos e enfadonhos de modo a permitir que a mente da jovem deusa se disperse com facilidade, sendo levada a pensar naquela tal carta recebida.

— E então, senhorita Saori, — diz o homem que faz a apresentação — concorda que se aumentarmos uns dez por cento o departamento de comunicação da fundação, teremos melhores resultados até o final do ano?

Saori se vê pega de surpresa e para escapar da gafe, diz:

— Eu não me sinto muito bem hoje. Amanhã eu dou uma decisão sobre o assunto. Desculpem.

O homem fica com expressão decepcionada, mas responde:

— Ok, você é quem manda.

Saori passa o resto desse dia bem mais distraída do que de costume; aquelas palavras da carta parecem uma música que gruda na cabeça e fica se repetindo indefinidamente:

Portanto ela se rende, e à noite, vai até sua cômoda e pega a carta que fora guardada.

Na manhã seguinte Saori se dirige à sala de estar da mansão, onde está Seiya, sentado, lendo calmamente uma revista.

— Seiya, quero pedir um favor a você.

Ele abaixa a revista para ouvi-la:

— Claro.

— Quero ir a um lugar, mas preciso de sua companhia. O endereço é esse aqui. — ela diz, apresentando um papelzinho com anotações.

Seiya fica um pouco intrigado:

— Mas esse bairro é meio perigoso e meio isolado também!

— Eu sei, mas é que quando me propuseram um local, eu sugeri o apartamento daquela senhora mesmo. Porque se for uma armadilha não desejo que seja num local público porque não quero que ninguém se machuque.

— Você ligou para o número que estava na carta, não é?

— É, foi isso mesmo. Por favor, Seiya, eu preciso saber do que se trata. Isso não sai da minha cabeça!

— Claro que vou com você. Sou um Cavaleiro de Atena.

Ela apenas sorri.

Seiya e Saori vão de carro, um dos mais simples que tem na Fundação, levados por dois seguranças de terno preto.

Mais de uma hora depois se aproximam do local. O bairro impressiona negativamente, porque parece extremamente mal conservado, meio abandonado pelo poder público. Chega a nem parecer com um lugar do Japão em alguns momentos. Mas por indícios de línguas diversas em algumas placas de lojas e cartazes, entende-se que deve se tratar de um bairro de classe média baixa de estrangeiros.

Logo estacionam o carro e ao saírem Seiya pede que os seguranças fiquem atentos a qualquer atitude suspeita próxima a eles.

Ao subir no prédio de construção bem antiga, ambos chegam ao apartamento 1201. Tocam a campainha, e logo uma moça abre a porta. Uma bela moça, belos cabelos e olhos escuros, violetas bem escuros. Na verdade Seiya não pode evitar de ver bastante semelhança entre ela e Saori. Ao entrarem percebem que o apartamento é muito simples e desprovido de luxo, pelo que se vê só é sala, banheiro e cozinha.

— Muito obrigado por vir Saori. Eu a esperava. Queria muito falar com você.

— Desculpem-me a demora! Pelas circunstâncias que venho passando na minha vida não pude voltar ao Japão mais cedo.

— Eu entendo, senhorita Saori, eu realmente entendo sua situação. — diz a anfitriã, apresentando as cadeiras envelhecidas do apartamento para que eles se sentem e comenta — Me perdoem pela simplicidade da minha residência; sei que estão acostumados com coisa melhor, mas, por favor, sentem-se.

Saori delicadamente ajeitando seu belo vestido, senta na cadeira e Seiya faz o mesmo, mas um tanto desconfiado.

— Vocês gostariam de um chá? — indaga a anfitriã.

— Desculpe a pressa, mas Saori gostaria de ver a senhora idosa que você falou na carta.

— Desculpe por ele. — diz Saori — Mas é que eu gostaria de falar com essa senhora idosa e doente. Onde ela está?

— Ela costumava ficar aqui mesmo nesta sala. Este apartamento não tem quarto. Então permanecia boa parte do tempo num colchãozinho que ficava aqui.

— Ah, não! — exclama Saori — Quer dizer que cheguei tarde demais?

— Infelizmente. — suspira — Ela morreu há mais de um mês.

— Mas a carta dizia que ela queria voltar a me ver! O que quer dizer? De onde ela me conhecia?

A moça sente-se um pouco receosa mas diz:

— Ela queria te ver, porque ela era a sua mãe. Sua mãe, Atena.

Saori e Seiya ficam chocados

— Mas ... —titubeia Saori—Não pode ser...

— Claro que pode Atena. Você acha o que? Que você apareceu nos pés da estátua de Atena no santuário da Grécia? Eu não duvido que tenham te contado todo o tipo de absurdos sobre sua origem. — responde a outra.

— É, mas... – quase não consegue falar a deusa.

— você nasceu na Grécia num vilarejo. — complementa a outra — Ela me contava que alguns meses antes de você nascer passou a ter a sensação de que estava sendo observada a maior parte do tempo, e que no dia que você nasceu, surgiram vários homens vestidos em armaduras douradas, liderados por um homem que hoje sei tratar-se do mestre do santuário, e simplesmente a tomaram de seus braços, e por mais que ela gritasse, a única coisa que responderam foi: "Sua filha é a reencarnação de Atena. Sinta-se honrada".

Atena lembra que sempre se passou em sua cabeça sobre sua origem, e nunca tinha uma resposta satisfatória, mesmo os antigos do santuário a enrolavam quando ela tocava nesse assunto, alguns davam respostas vazias, outros mudavam de assunto, outros diziam não saber de nada.

– Câncer – diz a moça – Essa doença maldita tirou a vida dela, eu nada pude fazer. Quando ela adoeceu, eu usei todos os meus recursos para trazê-la ao Japão para tentar contato com a filha perdida. Esse era o ultimo desejo dela, já que os médicos tanto na Itália quanto no Japão a desenganaram. Disseram que não havia cura conhecida para aquele tumor daquela malignidade.

— Então, Se tivesse vindo ao Japão mais cedo, poderia ter conhecido minha mãe. — lamenta Saori. — Eu poderia tê-la ajudado— lamenta — Poderia tê-la, talvez, salvado.

— É, poderia, mas você não sabia da verdade, e eu não consegui entrar em contato a tempo, a doença foi rápida demais. – responde outra

Saori então percebe mais claramente a semelhança física dela mesma com essa moça, e quando vai fazer uma pergunta óbvia a outra se adianta.

— Sim, e eu sou sua irmã, Atena. Na verdade nasci logo após você. Somos irmãs gêmeas, mas não gêmeas idênticas. E sua vinda não foi em vão, porque agora eu posso te conhecer. — diz a jovem abraçando Saori delicadamente. — Minha irmã, minutos mais velha que eu.

— Mas como você se chama, eu quero saber.

— Meu nome é Giovanna.

— Bonito nome.

Em meio a conversas menos densas e abraços emocionados elas passam toda aquela tarde juntas a conversar.

No final da conversa, ao entardecer, ao descerem pelo elevador de modelo ultrapassado do prédio, Saori diz a Seiya:

— Por favor, não conte a ninguém, nem aos outros cavaleiros, o que conversamos hoje aqui.

— E... você tem certeza, Saori?

— Por favor, Seiya.

— Tudo bem, pode deixar. É que tem algo diferente nela.

Saori não parece ficar curiosa com o comentário; apenas olha as luzes acendendo os números em ordem decrescente no painel do elevador, indicando que este está descendo.

Outro dia é marcado naquele mesmo modesto apartamento.

Saori e Seiya vão novamente juntos até o local, onde outra vez são recebidos pela bela jovem.

Logo após os cumprimentos, Giovanna começa a apresentar fotos dela e a mãe na sua infância, na Itália. No pequeno quintal da casa. No parque. Na pequena piscina, etc.

— Giovanna, mas por que o santuário baniu vocês para a Itália? Por que disso tudo?

— Talvez fosse a tradição, não sei. Talvez porque me consideram uma rival sua.

— Rival...? — indaga Saori.

Seiya lança um olhar desconfiado.

— Sim, Atena, eu também sou uma deusa, assim como você. – diz Giovanna

Saori apenas a olha com surpresa, enquanto a outra continua:

— Giovanna é meu nome terreno, que mamãe me deu na Itália, mas sou uma deusa romana, a deusa Minerva. O santuário não lhe contou, mas os deuses gregos quando reencarnam, são separados de seu irmão gêmeo, que é seu equivalente romano. Por isso fomos banidas para a Itália.

— Mas... quase não sinto sua cosmo energia. — afirma Saori — É quase como um ser humano normal.

— A energia que vocês chamam de Cosmo nós batizamos de Numen. E, sim, eu sou fraca, minha irmã. Por quase dois mil anos os deuses romanos vêem perdendo cada vez mais o seu poder.

— Mas como? — indaga Atena.

— Não sei se é por isso que nos afastam de nossos irmãos, mas desde quase dois mil anos atrás que nós deuses romanos fomos perdendo cada vez mais nosso numen. Hoje somos praticamente pessoas comuns. Nos tempos mitológicos historias dos deuses gregos e romanos se confundiram e depois se fundiram, e os deuses romanos considerados apenas cópias da mitologia grega. Isso fez com que nossa força se esvaísse.

— Sinto muito. E o que houve com cavaleiros de Minerva e santuários?. – indaga a irmã.

— Com o tempo e nossa fraqueza, as armaduras foram se desfazendo, e meus cavaleiros nem cheguei a conhecer nessa encarnação, e o mesmo ocorreu com outros deuses romanos.

— Tem coisas que na época mítica somente Atena fez e tem coisas que Minerva realizou. Não é justo que isso seja confundido dessa forma.

— Eu compreendo. — comenta Saori.

— Minha vida como humana comum não tem dado certo, irmã; é como uma montanha russa com seus altos e baixos, compreende? Eu não consigo subir e me manter no alto. O poder que os deuses romanos perderam está afetando diretamente a vida de todos nós. Nada sai como eu gostaria; sou uma fracassada. — diz em lamentação.

Saori demonstra pena ao olhar para sua irmã, enquanto Seiya está mais desconfiado do que nunca com Giovanna.

Atena abraça a irmã:

— Eu sei que juntas podemos melhorar sua vida, irmã. Agora que eu te encontrei, eu vou te ajudar sempre.

— Obrigada, Atena. — fala Minerva, retribuindo o abraço.

Seiya fica ainda mais atento nessa hora para ver se ao abraçar Saori, Minerva não tentaria fazer alguma coisa, mas o Cavaleiro nada vê de suspeito.

— Tentei contatá-la diretamente, Atena, mas não consegui! Não mesmo! — fala Minerva, abraçando-a mais fortemente.

Mais tarde, naquele apartamento apertado de Giovanna. Naquele bairro de baixa renda. Ela está sozinha, pensativa, olhando para as paredes, quando resolve abrir a gaveta da pequena cômoda que há lá, pegar umas pastas plásticas e jogar sobre a cama, onde lá ela abre-as e espalha o conteúdo, revelando uma grande quantidade de anotações em caderno, cópias de documentos, fotos, cds gravados, e até paginas de livros arrancadas.

Passando sua mão naquele conteúdo, ela vasculha suas informações conseguidas ao longo de anos. Até que pára numa notinha de um jornal italiano, onde há como titulo:

" Novas peças para o museu"

Sua mente então recorda.

No museu histórico nacional na Itália, Giovanna estava na seção de artefatos antigos, e seus olhos estão fixos e com expressão saudosista ao observar dentro de vidraças especiais reforçadas, o que parecem ser partes de armaduras do que ela crê serem de cavaleiros romanos da época mítica.

Numa delas restava parte do torso esculpida de uma forma a assemelhar-se ao corpo de um canídeo, e uma das ombreiras que lembra a pata de um lobo, ainda com marcas restantes do que deveria ter sido sua cor quando ela era uma armadura "viva", um cinza brilhante.

Da outra armadura restava apenas a parte da cintura, formada por placas sobrepostas que juntas lembravam uma coluna da época da Roma antiga, e o elmo em forma de folhas de louro. Ambas as partes, como a outra armadura, perdendo a cor, mas ainda percebia-se, em algumas áreas, um verde de tom bem escuro.

Os olhos da deusa percorreram pela enésima vez a placa que dizia:

" Ornamentos ritualísticos de guerreiros romanos. Aproximadamente Século IV "

E pela enésima vez ela pensou:

— Século IV? Que erro grotesco! Mas deve ser a última vez que a armadura se renovou com o poder do numen. Depois disso as pobres armaduras morreram em definitivo.

Ela nada poderia fazer naquela época. Era sozinha, não tinha quem a ajudasse, e de que adianta ter armaduras sem ter sua posição divina. Portanto somente podia observar e lamuriar-se pelos tempos que se foram.

E pela enésima vez ela se deixou levar pela contemplação e perdeu a noção do tempo, a ponto de mais uma vez ficar ali até o final do horário do museu, e terem que pedir que ela saia.

Voltando ao presente. Ela volta a vasculhar suas pesquisas, e dentre elas, sobre Atena, seus cavaleiros, as quais geralmente são anotações pois é uma informação um tanto sigilosa e difícil de conseguir, e também há coisas diversas sobre mitologia grega e romana, e a maior parte das coisas são sobre a vida de Saori Kido, Fundação Kido e Japão. Até que sua concentração é cortada pelo toque da campainha.

Passam-se alguns dias e mais visitas de Saori, até que um dia Atena decide que está na hora de sua irmã lhe visitar.

O primeiro a saber da decisão é Seiya, o qual fica ainda mais preocupado.

— Saori, não gosto dessa idéia. Ela é uma deusa. Pode ter outras intenções. — diz o Cavaleiro.

— Seiya, ela é minha irmã! — diz, Saori, com certa dor e angustia na alma — Sei o quanto você entende esse meu sentimento! Não me diga que não entende!

O Cavaleiro apenas se cala, percebe que de fato pode estar sendo um tanto exagerado ao tocar tanto nessa tecla.

Durante o jantar na Mansão Kido, estão à mesa Minerva, Seiya e Saori. A cozinheira vai arrumando os pratos na mesa.

— Partiremos amanhã cedo. — diz Saori — Gostaria de poder ficar mais aqui no Japão, mas preciso voltar ao santuário. Quero que você fique a vontade aqui na mansão Kido, quero que more aqui. Traga suas coisas amanhã mesmo.

— Você é muito gentil, minha irmã. Muito gentil mesmo — diz Giovanna. – Mas e ...o santuário da Grécia, o que vão dizer?

— Eles vão ter que aceitar! Vão ter que entender que o controle deles sobre minha vida tem um limite! Eu quero ajudar minha irmã, independente dessa coisa toda de rivalidade de deuses.

A noite passa e a madrugada chega rápido e todos já estão recolhidos em seus aposentos.

A lua cheia surge naquela noite sem nuvens. Sombras se projetam de todas as coisas ao redor da mansão. Repentinamente um segurança tem a impressão de ver algo se mexendo entre as sombras, mas logo balança a cabeça crendo ser um engano.

Cerca de uma da manhã e algo se remexe na fechadura da porta do quarto de Saori, fazendo um barulhinho ínfimo, e, lentamente a porta vai se abrindo. Uma sombra humana se esgueira pelo quarto, olhando por todo o ambiente, até que seus olhos detém-se na bela Atena que está aconchegada em sua cama, mas com roupas não muito leves. Talvez refletindo a pressa da deusa em sair na manhã seguinte.

Os olhos do invasor retiram-se de Saori e procuram algo próximo a ela, encontrando o Cetro de Nice, que a deusa sempre carrega com ela, que está posto num móvel especial, envolto numa vidraça que parece bem espessa e fechada por um cadeado de um material não muito fácil de ser identificado ao se olhar num quarto escuro.

O invasor chega lentamente ao móvel onde está o cetro e olha-o ali dentro com ansiedade. Pega então uma ferramenta minúscula, uma espécie de chave-mestra, mas ao aproximar a mesma do cadeado, surpreende-se ao perceber que este não tem nenhum orifício.

Neste ínterim Saori remexe-se em seu leito. Seu sono é leve suficiente para ser interrompido pelos sons mínimos que foram feitos em seu quarto. E a deusa enfim acorda com uma sensação de presença perto dela, e logo vira-se com rapidez para o lado, ligando o pequeno abajur da cabeceira de sua cama a fim de ver o que acontece.

Saori então vê Giovanna sentada na beira de sua cama, de cabeça baixa, com as mãos entrelaçadas sobre as suas próprias pernas em atitude tranquila. E tendo escondido a chave mestra.

— O que faz aqui, Minerva?

— Desculpe vir acordar você. Perdão. Queria te chamar mas não tive coragem, e esperei ver se você acordava. Eu queria conversar com você um pouco mais. Você vai embora amanhã e queria me abrir mais, para compensar o tempo que passamos longe uma da outra.

— Ok, está bem. — diz Saori, com um semblante de calma e acendendo a luz do quarto.

— Atena, eu te expliquei a minha situação, como anda minha vida. Eu preciso muito de ajuda.

— Eu já te disse que vou te ajudar o quanto possível for. Você vai poder morar aqui pelo tempo necessário e até financeiramente vou te apoiar para que você encontre o equilíbrio em sua vida.

— Eu sei Atena, eu agradeço de coração sua ajuda, porém o que preciso realmente é mais do que me deixar na sua casa. Preciso de uma ajuda mais concreta, preciso do seu Cetro de Nice, que lhe garante a vitória nas batalhas. — diz ela com ar suplicante.

— Mas por que o quer ? — indaga Saori

— É óbvio minha irmã! Preciso que ele me ajude a mudar de vida. Como eu já falei, minha vida sempre foi um fracasso, e com ele eu posso sair dessa situação; ele pode me transformar numa deusa vitoriosa como você é. Por favor! — diz Giovanna de maneira suplicante — Me ajude, irmã!

— Minerva, eu preciso desse cetro, pois as batalhas ainda não acabaram. Venci Poseidon, mas Hades pode vir a qualquer momento. E nem sei se ele será o último.

— Saori, você não está entendendo. Preciso reivindicar o que é meu, preciso reconstruir o meu legado de deusa.

— Você é que não entende Minerva, eu tenho minhas responsabilidades como Atena, o cetro é parte importante de minha missão de proteger este mundo. Não sei o que pode vir adiante!

— Vai deixar sua irmã continuar a sofrer só por uma suposição tola? — diz a outra.

Atena acha tão absurda a pergunta que nem a responde. Ela se aproxima do móvel que guarda o objeto almejado por sua irmã. Um brilho tênue e dourado contorna a sua pele e vestes e sua mão toca o cadeado que se abre instantaneamente, enquanto a outra deusa observa curiosa.

Saori retira o cetro e o segura firmemente. Minerva arregala os olhos com expectativa.

— Eu não vou entregar o cetro a você. — afirma Atena.

— Irmã... irmã... eu sei que você é sabia e bondosa. Sabe que realmente preciso dele! — diz Minerva, se aproximando e quase pegando o objeto na mão de Saori, mas esta o afasta do toque da outra.

Minerva fecha o semblante.

— Desculpe interromper a conversa de vocês, — diz Seiya, chegando à porta -— Eu só estava dando uma volta para conferir se estava tudo tranqüilo, mas vejo que temos uma conversa um tanto agitada no meio da madrugada.

— Não se preocupe, Seiya. Ela já vai voltar para seu aposento. – afirma Saori já demonstrando um pouco de aborrecimento.

— Já sei que você não vai mesmo me entregar! — comenta Minerva dando um suspiro de chateação. — Então só restam outros métodos.

Repentinamente Seiya percebe uma presença no corredor, e se volta para aquela direção, porém nada vê, mas ao virar-se para o outro lado, é atingido violentamente por um soco no rosto que o derruba ao longo do corredor.

Surge então no quarto à frente das duas deusas, um homem oriental, forte e alto, vestido numa roupa escura, quase toda preta para poder tornar-se mais difícil de se ver durante a noite.

— Estou aqui minha Deusa! — diz o recém chegado curvando-se para Minerva.

Saori estranha o fato do homem aparentemente comum ter feito aquilo a Seiya, mas ela logo sente que ele possui uma energia familiar.

— Este é o homem a quem amo. Meu querido Satoshi. — diz a deusa romana.

Não tarda Seiya reaparecer de volta à porta pronto para a luta, contudo aquele invasor se vira para ele e invoca um cosmo azulado, o qual serve de tela a uma imensa imagem de um relógio antiqüíssimo, de ponteiros ornamentais e algarismos (ironicamente) romanos, o qual avança contra Seiya, invocando seu poder:

— TEMPUS FUGIT!

Seiya está pronto vendo o outro vir em sua direção, até que o sujeito parece desaparecer no ar e logo os punhos do tal reaparecem atingindo o rosto e corpo de Seiya, que cai de costas ao chão.

Seiya, pasmo, tentando se erguer de novo, fica confuso com o que ocorrera e pensa nervosamente:

"Como pode ser? Não acompanhei seus movimentos! Ele era rápido demais! Mas como...? Se eu já havia me acostumado à velocidade dos Cavaleiros de ouro! Como este homem pode ser mais rápido que eles? Ele é apenas um Cavaleiro de Bronze!"

— Você é o Cavaleiro de Horologium, da Constelação do Relógio. Que abandonou o Santuário e até a armadura sem motivo conhecido! — exclama Atena.

— Exatamente. — diz ele — Eu conheci Minerva numa das minhas visitas de volta ao Japão e ela me revelou a sua verdadeira identidade. O que me deixou honrado. – diz ele beijando a mão da deusa romana. — Ela me explicou que por reencarnações seguidas você tem sido privilegiada roubando tudo que era direito dela, deixando-a fraca e desamparada. Por isso eu recusei você como deusa, Atena, e me entreguei aos serviços de minha amada Minerva, para protegê-la de tiranos como você.

— Vocês dois estão muito errados. — afirma Atena — Não tenho culpa do que aconteceu a você, minha irmã.

— Eu sei que não tem culpa. Esconderam-me de você por tanto tempo! Então ajude a corrigir, já que agora você entende a verdade. – diz Giovanna.

Saori balança a cabeça tristemente:

— Errados! Vocês estão errados! Minerva está delirando! E você cavaleiro de Horologium, está sendo usado convenientemente!

— Prefiro ser usado por ela, que precisa de ajuda, do que por você, deusa grega usurpadora! – afirma Satoshi.

— Meu amor, pegue o cetro. — Minerva pede ao seu cavaleiro.

Horologium se dirige a Atena quando Seiya reaparece colocando-se à frente dele.

— Vai ter que passar por mim antes! — afirma Pégaso. — Meteoro de Pégaso!

Seiya desta vez tenta atacar antes, mas em vez do inimigo se desviar, tenta atacá-lo no mesmo momento com o poder do Tempus Fugit. Isso resulta que Pégaso apenas vê o homem desaparecer e reaparecer, lhe socando fortemente o abdômen e tendo evitado todos os seus golpes do Meteoro de Pegaso.

Seiya, apesar de combalido, posiciona-se olhando para o inimigo que exibe um sorriso de superioridade.

" Ele continua rápido demais para que eu o acompanhe. Isso não é possível! "— pensa, Pegaso, limpando com as costas da mão um filete de sangue que lhe escorre pelo canto da boca.

— TEMPUS FUGIT! — diz o homem, que desaparece aos olhos de Pégaso.

Seiya se vira rápido a tempo de ver o Cavaleiro de Horologium puxar o cetro da mão de Atena, mas ela parece resistir usando seu forte cosmo dourado, segurando e mantendo o cetro com força.

Numa disputa de forças entre os dois, Seiya fica surpreso, pois agora percebe que ambos estão se movendo muito rapidamente. Nunca vira Atena dessa forma, movendo-se assim. O cetro é puxado para junto de Holorologium e depois de volta para próximo de Atena, e nisso o movimento é tão rápido que os olhos de pegaso não conseguem acompanhar.

Mas o certo é que Atena apesar de deusa não possui força física e usa de seu cosmo para amplificá-la, mas o traidor vai conseguir tomar-lhe o cetro em algum instante.

— Largue, Atena.!— berra o cavaleiro do Relógio evitando ter de tentar socar ou coisa semelhante numa mulher como ela.

Pégaso corre então até ambos e agarra o cetro para ajudar a deusa a resistir ao traidor.

Quando Seiya toca o cetro, algo o surpreende novamente; percebe que agora consegue acompanhar precisamente os movimentos dos dois outra vez e aproveitando a oportunidade que lhe surge ele ataca:

— METEORO DE PÉGASO!

E o Cavaleiro de Horologium é atingido certeiro em seu abdômen e peito, sendo lançado para longe de Atena.

Impressionada com o que acabara de ver, Minerva deduz:

— O cetro o ajudou! Só pode ser!

Minerva assiste a tudo aquilo com sensação de impotência. Vê o quanto Saori, Seiya e Satoshi são poderosos e quanto ela é fraca. E a única atitude que lhe sobra fazer é olhar com expressão suplicante para seu cavaleiro.

Funciona, pois mesmo após ser ferido, o cavaleiro de Horologium sente-se ainda mais protetor de sua deusa romana.

— Eu vou entregar o cetro a minha amada deusa! Nem que custe a minha vida! – berra o cavaleiro traidor de Atena, que outra vez vai contra pegaso.— T...

— Chega! Chega de toda essa violência inútil! — grita Atena, interrompendo a luta. — Eu não vou mais permitir que Seiya e Satoshi fiquem se ferindo por um briga tão tola! — Atena então se aproxima de Minerva e estende o braço com o cetro.— Pega. Não quer o Cetro de Nice?

— Saori! O que está fazendo? — exclama Seiya.

— Pega, eu já disse! — repete Atena. — Pegue-o e vá embora!

Minerva então vendo a chance, agarra o cetro que Atena libera em sua mão.

— Finalmente! Finalmente! — exclama Minerva com olhar insano — Agora tudo vai mudar! - ela, ao envolver e apertar aquele objeto em suas mãos sente suas emoções fervilharem. O fato de ter alcançado o seu objeto almejado faz com que todos os seus sentimentos e vontades reprimidos se expressem de uma só vez, criando nela um notório ar de soberba e prepotência desmedido, de modo a suplantar toda e qualquer atitude racional de sua parte.

Ela então volta-se para seu subordinado, e ordena — Vai! Acaba com esse cavaleiro de Pégaso!

O cavaleiro de Horologium hesita por um segundo, não entende porque dela lhe pedir isso, já que a situação estava resolvida, mas obedece e logo vai contra Seiya, invocando seu cosmo azulado:

— TEMPUS FUGIT!

Pégaso, como ocorrera anteriormente, não consegue acompanhar os movimentos do oponente, que lhe atinge outra vez, jogando-o de rosto no piso.

Horologium sente-se como tendo a missão cumprida, mas Minerva ainda não satisfeita ordena, enquanto move o cetro de Nice pelo ar, o que a faz sentir a dona do mundo:

— Eu disse para acabar com ele! Agora! — ordena a deusa romana.

— Como pode dizer isso? — grita Atena — Você já tem o que queria! Vá embora!

Satoshi, sentindo-se contrariado de ter que cumprir essa ação tão pouco honrosa, se aproxima do outro caído e invoca seu poder:

— TEMPUS FUGIT!

Contudo, ao mesmo tempo em que Horologium usa seu poder, Seiya, com a mão esquerda, o havia agarrado pelo tornozelo.

Pégaso então percebe que sua suposição estava correta. Nota agora que o oponente está numa velocidade aceitável e que todo o ambiente em volta deles dois está azulado, como sob uma folha de papel celofane. E vê as duas deusas movimentando-se como se estivessem em câmera lenta, sob essa camada azulada,

Nessa situação, Seiya facilmente defende com o braço direito os socos e chutes inimigos, e ao se levantar, sem largar o tornozelo do outro, ele aproveita e o atinge, com a mão direita, dando um forte soco sob o queixo do traidor, e ainda, com a outra mão, lhe puxa pela perna e o desequilibra para trás, fazendo-o sofrer uma retumbante queda de costas no piso.

— Mas ... não pode ser! — Minerva não acredita no que vê e ira-se contra Horologium — Você não deveria perder! Você fez isso de propósito!

Ele nada diz; apenas fica ainda mais surpreso e decepcionado.

— Nada disso Minerva! — interrompe Seiya — Eu apenas descobri que ele não se tornava mais rápido quando usava o poder do Tempus Fugit. Ele espalhava seu cosmo ao seu redor, o que tornava tudo que estivesse por perto mais lento. E a única forma de não ser afetado pela sua energia especial é estar tocando o corpo dele. Assim como a armadura dele poderia fazer, tudo o que estivesse tocando nele estaria livre. Por isso Minerva, que dizem que não se deve usar o mesmo golpe várias vezes num Cavaleiro de Atena, porque se houver uma falha ela será descoberta. — afirma Seiya com ar orgulhoso.

— Por que abusa de alguém que diz amar? O faz ferir-se por nada! Suas atitudes são muito aquém do que você diz ser! — afirma Atena por sua vez.

— Eu te mostro quanto deusa eu sou! — Minerva aceita o desafio e concentra-se, como já fez algumas vezes; sabe que uma energia lhe brota no corpo: o seu numen mítico, que apesar de ser pouco, ela sempre conseguiu invocá-lo em sua forma branda, e acredita que desta vez, com a ferramenta correta ela conseguirá uma invocação muito maior. Contudo, algo estranho ocorre. Ela concentra completamente sua mente, sente seus músculos se enrijecerem a fim de intensificar a tentativa, e nesse momento, ela se esforça mais do que nunca, porém, assustadoramente, o seu numen lhe parece mais fraco do que em toda sua vida.

A deusa fica confusa:

— O cetro não funciona! Você me enganou ! — ela berra,acusando a irmã.

— Não Giovanna, você enganou a si mesma. – responde Atena

De repente o cetro começa a brilhar na mão da deusa romana, assim como os seus olhos também. Ela mal pode perceber o que lhe acontece, pois nesse instante a sua mente começa a vagar por momentos anteriores de sua vida.

Ela trabalhava numa empresa na Itália, mais jovem e ainda mais bonita. Estava na sala de seu chefe, o qual havia lhe chamado e disse:

— Infelizmente a promoção que prometi a você vai ficar pra depois, porque decidimos colocar o seu colega como gerente geral, por ser um funcionário mais antigo e dedicado.

—Mas ELE? E eu? Estou dando o máximo de mim desde que cheguei. — contesta ela.

— Você está aqui há seis meses, Giovanna. Ele está há 3 anos e merece mais que você. — diz o patrão com certa rispidez.

Ela então não se conteve e irada deu uma palmada na mesa do chefe, fazendo com que uma xícara de café que ali estava se estilhaçasse com a energia saída do seu corpo, enquanto berrava:

— O lugar era meu, seu velho idiota! Contava com isso! Fiz dividas por conta disso! E agora como é que vou fazer?

— Pode começar procurando outro emprego! — respondeu o diretor, irado.

A mente dela vaga então pra outra época. Estava com uns 20 anos de idade, numa pracinha, sentada num banco, e ao seu lado estava um tímido jovem, o qual lentamente pegava uma caixinha.

— Eu sei que a gente namora há só dois anos, mas eu quero dizer que eu não tenho mais dúvidas de que eu quero ficar com você para sempre.

Ela porém olhou para a caixinha e deduzindo o conteúdo pensou:

"Ele é tão bonzinho e educado...! Mas é só um mortal e eu sou uma deusa. Imagine quantos homens de verdade eu terei aos meus pés quando eu retomar o meu lugar como Minerva."

E então ela colocou as mãos sobre a caixinha de alianças, evitando assim que o rapaz a abrisse, e disse, fitando os olhos pasmos dele:

— Desculpe, não estou pensando nisso por enquanto. — respondeu a ele friamente, e pensou mais um pouco e acrescentou — Acho que o encontro de hoje não tem mais clima. A gente se fala depois.

Ela se levantou e deixou o banco. E o rapaz ficou ali paralisado, imerso em sua desilusão.

Outra vez, sua vida em outra época, ainda na Itália, estava num shopping, sentada a uma mesa de praça de alimentação, e sua companhia naquele momento era um jovem, com aparência normal, como qualquer pessoa, porém...

— É uma honra encontrar alguém que como eu é a reencarnação de um deus romano.

— Para mim é mais ainda, bela dama, é a primeira vez que encontro alguém como eu. Nessa encarnação, é claro. — disse ele de forma simpática.

— Eu marquei esse encontro para propor a você, que nós reencarnações de deuses romanos, devemos nos reunir.

— Ah, sim por que não? — falou o simpático homem — Afinal o que aconteceu na era mitológica é passado. Aquelas guerras todas e brigas. Bobagem mesmo. Acho que fazer uma espécie de clube particular com as reencarnações de deuses romanos que pudermos encontrar seria bem interessante. Acho que teríamos bastante assuntos.- disse ele soltando uma risada espontânea.

— Não, desculpe, você não entendeu — disse ela ficando mais séria — O que quero dizer é que devemos nos unir para sermos mais fortes.

— Mais fortes? – perguntou ele estranhando as palavras dela.

— Sim, para reivindicar nossa posição divina novamente.

— Isso é complicado. – respondeu ele já perdendo aquele sorriso que mantinha até agora. —. No meu caso, descobri que era Netuno cedo, mas que eu não tinha poderes. Porém nunca me preocupei muito com isso.

— Quer dizer que mesmo você estando na mesma situação que eu, não sente nada a respeito disso? Como você suporta a situação? — indagou a deusa.

— Eu simplesmente aceito a situação — respondeu ele

Um pouco contrariada pela resposta ela insistiu:

— Nós romanos não temos mais nada, nem cavaleiros, nem santuários ativos. Mas os gregos sim, eles são privilegiados, eles continuam no poder!

— Bom para eles. Acredito eu. Entendo que sua reencarnação ocorreu de maneira complicada, de fato, renascendo irmã da deusa Atena. Comigo não aconteceu dessa forma. Sei que Poseidon deve estar por ai, mas nem sei quem ele é. Mas os deuses gregos devem estar fazendo um bom trabalho já que o mundo ainda não acabou.

— Poseidon tentou destruir o mundo, mas falhou. – afirma ela

— Verdade? .. Ainda bem que não conseguiu. –respondeu ele.

A deusa ficou mais nervosa:

— Mas e a sua vida? Você não sofre por esta injustiça de não ser mais o grande Netuno?

— Eu não tenho mais os poderes sobre o mar que eu tinha nas primeiras reencarnações. Mas sou um dos melhores mergulhadores na empresa em que trabalho, e também viajo em submarinos no mundo de hoje. Enfim, amo o que faço.

Ela o fuzilou com o olhar e falou com ódio.

— Você se acomodou! Se deixou pôr rédeas como os cavalos que criou na era mítica!

— Nosso tempo passou! E você deveria aceitar esse fato! Tire isso da cabeça ou isso vai afundá-la em sua vida de mulher terrena que é agora. — alertou Netuno.

Ela somente jogou o copo de bebida da sua mesa sobre o deus do mar e ralhou:

— Mergulhe nisso aqui!

Após essa volta temporária a cenas do passado, a mente da deusa romana retorna ao presente a tempo de ouvir Atena falar:

— Você está enganada Minerva. O cetro funciona. Mas somente com a deusa da sabedoria! O que você não é mais! Não culpe outros por seus fracassos! Suas atitudes definem as suas vitórias!

Minerva começa a tremer, e de repente como se sentisse nojo por aquele objeto, ela o solta, e o cetro cai ao chão.

— Não, minha irmã! — Atena diz — Eu nunca precisei temê-la por tomar o Cetro de Nice. Porque quanto mais você se afasta de ser uma deusa da sabedoria, mais fraca se torna, e quanto mais sábia e poderosa você fosse, eu não precisaria temer alguém que não me faria mal algum. Fomos afastadas, eu sei. Mas não justifica essas atitudes.

Minerva sente-se enfim derrotada. Não por força bruta, mas pela pureza da verdade que lhe havia caído duramente sobre sua mente. Percebendo que o que tem feito em sua vida é se auto-sabotar. A deusa romana cai de joelhos ao chão em lágrimas, chorando e enfiando os dedos sobre os belos cabelos violetas escuros que agora estão desgrenhados.

Satoshi, mesmo ferido tanto no corpo quanto na alma, ainda assim aproxima-se de sua deusa e estende a mão para ela. Contudo ela o ignora, preferindo ficar lançada ao chão.

— Devia aprender a enxergar onde estão suas chances de ser feliz, irmã. – diz Atena.

Minerva ergue a mão, aceitando o auxilio de Satoshi, que a coloca nos braços.

— Giovanna. — chama Atena — Entre tantas coisas que falou, é verdade que nossa mãe me procurou? O santuário impediu que ela me encontrasse?

— Eu contei algumas mentiras, irmã, exceto sobre nossa mãe. — responde Giovanna sem olhar para a outra deusa e aninhando-se nos braços do cavaleiro para que a leve dali.

Logo após Minerva e o cavaleiro traidor Horologium deixar a mansão Kido, sai de cena a poderosa e forte deusa Atena e fica somente a insegura e frágil mulher Saori, que não pôde mais conter as lágrimas que lhe fogem pelos olhos, imaginando todas as coisas que a vida de deusa lhe tolheu.

Seiya está com ela naquele momento triste, e a abraça com amor e respeito.

— Talvez seja um carma, Seiya! — chora ela — Um carma de que todas as reencarnações de deuses devam ser rivais! Mesmo sendo irmãos de sangue! É igual a mitologia, Seiya! Sempre é! Eu ...não agüento mais isso! — ela soluça e continua — Talvez o Santuário estivesse certo! E eu fui tola mais uma vez! E você novamente ficou ferido por minha culpa — diz ela tocando com os dedos o rosto machucado de Seiya.

Seiya a responde lhe abraçando ainda mais forte, num gesto que exprime "estarei contigo, sempre"

Ela passa aquela noite antes da viagem de volta ao Santuário praticamente toda a chorar sobre os ombros do mais leal de seus cavaleiros.

**FIM?**

Obrigado a todos vocês, amigos leitores.

Agradeço todos meus leitores das antigas fanfics e os que estão lendo minhas fanfics agora.

Agradecimento especial ao meu amigo Wagner que fez a pré-leitura desta fanfic.


End file.
